shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Oni-Ha Voltair
Introduction Oni-Ha Voltair, or if you want to use her real name Cunégonde Voltair, is the secret fifteen year old daughter of Candide Voltair. Her birth was due to a one night stand with a maiden by the name of Noh. Oni-Ha has grown up in a loving household that never really accepted her. She was always the bastard child of the families youngest sister. She was often emotionally neglected by her other family and seen as a drag on their resources. However things were alright for her for a while because she had her mother. That all changed when her mother was finally married off when she was ten. After that she was let alone with the main branch and eventually with nothing but stories of her father. Finally she left and decided to search out her father. Appearance The best way to describe Oni-Ha would be to take a perfect white egg and then give it big grey eyes in its center. Then you plaster a mischievous smile bellow it and long black hair on the top. The hair is combed completely straight and then tied into a top-not similar to that of a boy samurai. The rest of her body is like that of a adolescent boy with a six pack. She is nearly flat chested, and has muscles all over her body. Those muscles are accompanied by scars. most of this however is covered up due to her desire to wear Miko clothing. She wears a white kimono shirt and blazing Red Hakama. On her feet she wears geta made of the strongest wood in the world. In her left hand is always her sword sheath for her Odachi, which she named Voltair, after her father. She also has a set of headphone which she wears when she is in cold weather. Personality Oni-Ha is a cheerful young lass who almost always keeps a smile on her face. Though that smile is more of her default expression than a true sign of her being happy. Thoughout her childhood Oni-Ha learned that people would talk to her more if she smiled, so she always smiled. This soon became the way she is most of the time. In truth Oni-Ha is not as honest or happy as she seems. Most of the time she is brooding on the inside and is fearful of other people. She keeps up a cheerful attitude by habit not though desire. Oni-Ha has serious emotional pains from her childhood. Her emotional neglect from her family, other than her mother, left her picking up friends who were more abusive than friendly. Even then she knew their relationship was toxic, but she still wanted someone to talk to. Things got worse when her mother was finally married off by her family. Oni-Ha was not allowed to go with her and was forced to live in the main branch home. She was six years old when this happened. It was during this time she gained the nick name Oni-Ha. The name came from her grandfather who had returned from his voyage to the new world. After her grandfather came back her life got better. The old man did not care like the rest of her family about her birth, but he focused on combat more than loving relation. Still he gave her the attention she desired and became the reason for her upbeat attitude and expression. The Lessons he taught her influence her till this day. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If you were going to category Oni-Ha you would place her as a speed type swordsmen rather than power. However that category would not do her justice, not because of how fast she can move her body, but because of how fast she can move her blade. Oni-Ha can swing her blade at speed of lightning. This means that Oni-Ha can strike you two times before a single lightning bolt rips across the sky. The speed in which she can swing her blade gives her the power in her attacks. When Oni-Ha cuts though a ship it is not because she is super strong, but because the speed of her blade hits so fast that the ship is cut clean though. Oni-Ha's insane sword speed comes from both her swordsmanship style she learned from her grandfather, Speed of Summer Lightning, and the power of her Grandfather's devil fruit. Her Grandfather possess the Iq Iq no mi. It is a powerful logia that allows him to create Iq flowers. These flowers have chemical in them that allows animals to adapt to their environment. He took the power of his devil fruit and used it to improve his granddaughter's muscles and reaction speed. Her nervous system is far more advance than a normal human's and her skin and bones can take the force of her actions. Physical Strength Oni-Ha's arms have the power to strike twice in a single stroke of lighting. It is a impressive feet that takes strong muscles that can withstand a massive amount of g-force. However the way Oni-Ha's muscles are designed they can pull off such a master feat, but not exhibit supreme level strength. To put it in plain terms Oni-Ha can pull off such powerful swings, but she can't pick up a giant. Agility At full speed Oni-Ha can run thirty miles per hour. In battle she can accelerate to top speeds in less than a second. She can also swing her arms at the speed of lighting giving her superhuman levels of agility. However the maiden can also dodge as fast as she can swing and react to danger just as fast. Endurance Oini-Ha had it rough as a child. When she was younger she was forced to be the practice dummy for a group of young would be samurai. They would often beat her with wooden swords as strike training. These beatings would bruise up her body and over time it made her hard. Now you can't even faze her with a wooden sword, no less a punch. It would take super human levels of strength just to hurt her. Weapons Any weapons at all? Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are NOT 'from this wiki that are related to this page 'Help and Advice To create your new character. 1. COPY THE ENTIRE LAYOUT except the template above and the Help and Advice section. 2. PASTE INTO YOUR NEW PAGE Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodle WIP Category:Female Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Otaku Flames Category:Wooden Dragon Pirates Category:Gurentaika